APOLOGY
by kimbabunny
Summary: An iKON Fanfiction. Mungkin ia bosan dengan hidupnya yang sempurna selama ini, karna itu Tuhan memberinya cara lain untuk menikmati hidup. antara anugerah dan malapetaka itu beda tipis. keduanya bisa menjadi suatu hal yang berbeda jika kau yang memilihnya sendiri. BxB, Mature Content, M-preg, DoubleB - iKON


**Apology**

 _An iKON Fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Kim Jiwon/Kim Bobby_**

 ** _Kim Hanbin/B.I_**

 ** _iKON_**

 **WARNING!** _Mature content, smut, m-preg, typos, un-EYD_

 _Bottom!Jiwon_

 _Younger!Jiwon_

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

 **I WARN U AT FIRST**

 _prologue 1_

 **Bobby** hanyalah seorang remaja biasa. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya dengan orang tua yang sama-sama sibuk.

 ** _Kim Jiwon_** -nama lahirnya-Ia anak tunggal, terbiasa bermain sendiri sejak kecil karna orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan ia bergaul layaknya anak-anak kecil kebanyakan yang ia lihat di taman kota saat ia dijalan pulang sehabis bepergian dengan orang tuanya. Namun ia bukanlah seorang _introvert,_ ia ramah, mudah bergaul, terbukti saat pertama kalinya orangtuannya mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah normal, yaitu di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Seoul, Korea Selatan, ia langsung bisa beradaptasi dan bersolisasi dengan baik, hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya menyukainya, dia juga langsung bisa akrab dengan beberapa dosen dan senior. Dia sangat _supel_ walau memang kehidupan di tempat tinggal asalnya, Amerika, berbeda jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya sekarang, karna memang sesibuk apapun orang tuanya, mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya, mengajarkannya banyak hal, memanjakannya. Hanya saja ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan segelintir remaja lain, ia naif dan polos. Mungkin jika seseorang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan jelas, mereka akan menilai remaja bermata sipit itu lelaki yang kurang bersahabat. Tapi percayalah jika melihat lelaki berparas tegas namun manis itu memilik cara tertawa yang sangat manis, matanya sipit, ia memiliki gigi kelinci yang sangat lucu, membuat semua yang meilihatnya tertawa akan tertular.

Hari ini ia terhitung sudah 5 bulan semenjak ia menetap di negri Gingseng ini, berarti ia juga sudah menjadi mahasiswa _Yonsei_ University selama 2 bulan.

Ia memiki kebiasaan selalu bangun pagi walaupun ia memiliki jadwal kuliah siang. Biasanya ia langsung bergegas membersihkan diri lalu kebawah untuk mendapatkan sarapan. Beberpa _maid_ dirumahnya tentu akan terbangun lebih pagi darinya. Setahunya saat ia bangun segala pekerjaan pekerja rumah tangga itu sudah selesai. Dan sarapan sesuai dengan yang ia minta di hari sebelumnya sudah siap.

Dan saat memasuki ruang makan mereka akan menyambutnya dengan sapaan selamat pagi.

Setelah itu biasa nya ia abiskan dengan menonton tv atau bermain game. Ketika mulai bosan ia baru terpikir untuk sekali-kali mengundang teman universitasnya untuk bermain bersama. Di mansion nya ini ia memiliki ruang dance pribadi, lapangan basket, studio musik ban ruangan-ruangan pribadi lainnya. Orang tuanya terlalu sayang untuk membiarkan anaknya yang kesepian bermain diluar sendirian. Walaupun semenjak ia menetap disini orang tua nya tidak pernah membatasi waktu pulang dan pergaulannya, tapi ia belum memiki teman luar selain teman di universitasnya. Mungkin ia akan berjalan-jalan ketempat bagus untuk memperbanyak teman. Karna menurutnya ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengenal dunia luar dan berbagai tantangannya. Lagi pula ia terlalu bosan untuk terus berkutat dengan buku pelajaran dan bacaan ilmiah lainnya. Sekarang ia tertarik dengan astronomi, dan baru minggu kemarin orang tua nya baru membelikannya teropong bintang yang super canggih, tapi ia sudah cukup bosan pula untuk meneliti bintang dari balik kamarnya setiap malam. Intinya, ia bosan dengan segala _daily life_ yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia butuh sesuatu yang baru, kebetulan orang tuanya selama satu bulan menghabiskan waktu di negri kanguru untuk urusan bisnis, lagi pula mereka tidak pernah mengekangnya lagi.

Baiklah... ia akan melalukan hal yang baru setelah ini.

 **Kim Hanbin** atau _known as_ **B.I** , CEO muda yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Dia pria yang tegas dengan jiwa pemimpin yang sangat kuat. Selalu menjadi kebanggan keluarganya, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara ini sudah mempimpin perusahaan ayahnya sejak memasuki tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atasnya, setelah ayahnya wafat, semua perusahaan di bawah kendalinya. Orang-orang bilang ia memiliki hati yang dingin seperti es, pembawaannya yang memang sombong menambah keseganan orang terhadapnya. Tapi dibalik semua karakteristik itu ia memiliki hati yang hangat, ia sangat mencintai ibu dan adik perempuannya, selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keduanya. Keadaan membentuk kepribadiannya menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia tak punya waktu untuk untuk bersenang-senang seperti lelaki dewasa pada umumnya, menghabiskan waktu di bar, atau sekedar berkutat dengan hobi. Walau sekali-kali ia mengajak pasangan wanitanya untuk bercinta tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki wanita yang benar-benar bisa mengambil hatinya, mereka semua terlalu berisik dan manja, selalu merengek untuk di penuhi keinginannya sedangkan Hanbin sendiri tak punya waktu untuk itu, maka dari itu hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita disana hanya sekedar _one night stand._

Akhir-akhir ini kantornya sangat sibuk. Banyak masalah di beberapa anak cabang yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Rapat di sana-sini, lembur, bekerja tanpa libur membuatnya cukup stress walaupun kedaan ini kerap kali ia _facing_ di beberapa tahun kepemimpinannya. Ia harus bekerja cepat, setelah itu ia rasa ia kan mengambil cuti yang panjang. ah.. ia lupa, perusahaan ini miliknya, ia bebas melakukan apa saja, mengambil cuti sebanyak apapun. Bisa saja ia menyurus bawahan nya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, namun ia terlalu sayang untuk lepas tangan pada perusahaan peninggalan mendiang ayahnya ini. Baiklah.. ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orang yang ia sayangi.

-oOo-

 _"mengangkanglah sayang, kau akan merasakan nikmat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau bayangkan,"_

 _"Akkkhh-i'ts my first time,"_

 _"i'll be gentle darling,"_

 _"aahhh ahhh nghhhh uughhh h-hurthh,"_

 _-oOo-_

 _"gugurkan...,"_

 _"gugurkan malapetakan itu!"_

 _"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME HANBIN?!"_

 _"AKU BILANG GUGURKAN!"_

* * *

 **apa kalian berpikiran yang sama kaya gua?**

 **si kimbab imut banget iya nggak sih? Trus polite minta ampun awwwww**

 **trus s dia ramah pisan saolooooohh**

 **apa disini ada yang sadar juga? haha**

 **bias gua sebenernya Jinan, tapi nggak bisa juga melewati pesona si babi bergigi kelinci ini, duh!**

 **Ada yang baca nggak? wkwk**

 **Mau di terusin nggak nih?**

 **Smut and m-preg are coming to town very very soon!**

 **Review for ask!**

 **See u around~**


End file.
